Falling from a tree
by Gord and V
Summary: A funny little oneshot. Aang falls froma tree, and gets amnesia....


**Chapter 1**

Aang was running through the forest, laughing hysterically. Katara was chasing him, with a water-whip ready to get him soaked.

"Try and get me wet if you can Katara!" said Aang, blocking the water or taking control of it before he got wet.

"You better get ready than Aang!" said Katara right back. She really wanted to get him wet.

They both came from the forest, going on the flat shore. Aang got out his glider and flew over the forest before Katara could see him. Katara didn't see him double back over the forest. Aang flew back into the forest and walked behind trees. He was going to get Katara. And he would get her with her own element: water. Aang started to focus on the water. He was far away and had never bended from such a far distance. Katara did not notice the water starting to form a giant wave.

"Oh Aang, come on out."said Katara.

"Gottcha Katara!" said Aang, coming from behind a tree. He sent the wave at Katara. She fell down and was soaked. The both started laughing. Aang had gotten her, but she wasn't about to let Aang claim victory; not just yet. Katara focused on water while Aang was on his knees, laughing uncontrollably.

"Hey Aang," said Katara very flirtly voice.

"What?" said Aang looking over at Katara. She was sitting on her side, stroking her hair very cutely.

"Come here please" said Katara very lovingly.

Aang started blushing. He had never seen, or heard Katara for that matter, talk so flirtly to him. He couldn't stop blushing and looking over at Katara. For you see, Aang had a crush on Katara, but no one knew it; not for sure. Katara thought she could get Aang close then soak him by acting how she THOUGHT Aang wanted to act like.

"O-ok Katara," said Aang, still blushing furiously.

Aang slowly walked over.

"Sit down Aang," said Katara, still playing her hair, trying to get Aang close to her so she could soak him. But Aang was unsure; hopeful but unsure. He sat far from her though, about a body's length.

"Aang, sit near me," said Katara, frowning slightly like she was disappointed.

Aang moved closer to her, but still sat about an arm's length away from her.

"Aang, sit even closer," said Katara sweetly. She focused on her water. Aang was too busy trying not to not sit too close to Katara to notice. Aang finally sat next to her. Katara still needed more time before she could soak him. Aang was looking away from her, still blushing. Katara wanted to look at Aang, to see his face.

Katara leaned in near Aang. She got very close to his face. Aang avoided looking at her; not looking at her, but not leaning away.

"Hey Aang," said Katara, still very close to Aang's face. Her looked at her. He could see her blue eyes perfectly.

"Umm...yeah Katara," said Aang, looking away again. He just couldn't stop blushing. He liked this, but he just kept blushing.

Katara had the water in her grasp, Aang still not noticing. He was enjoying himself. She still needed him to look at her. She wanted to see the shock of when she got him wet. She brought the water behind her.

"Oh Aang," said Katara yet again. She was centimeters from his face. She closed her eyes half way, looking very pretty. Aang just stared into her eyes, still blushing like there was no tomorrow. He thought he was dreaming, Katara being so close to him. And Aang hadn't done anything but get Katara wet. Aang was very happy and thought he knew what was coming; Katara being so close to his face and closing her eyes. But Aang wouldn't move, he was paralyzed with joy, and fear. He didn't know what to do.

"Gottcha!"said Katara suddenly. Aang didn't know what hit him. First Katara was centimeters away from him, then he was dripping wet. His heart was broken; and he was wet, all over, including his face. Katara had gone too far without knowing it. Aang started to cry. He was heart-broken. But Katara didn't notice. She was laughing and thought the tears were just water droplets.

"Oh Aang! That was perfect! That took forever to set up, but it was worth it wasn't it?" said Katara through fits of laughter.

Aang was still getting over his broken heart. He thought Katara was serious, not playing a joke. And Aang did not do anything. Katara had made all the moves. Aang decided he was just to hopeful. He mentally kicked himself for being so hopeful and then crying afterward. But Aang thought he had a right to cry since his heart was broken. He would cry alone though; it seemed to be the better thing.

"Aang?" asked Katara, as his shoulders started to shake.

"No Aang just wait. Go into the forest and cry when your alone. Katara would think you're being a sore loser," thought Aang to himself, trying to hold back tears.

"Y-yeah," said Aang trying to sound happy, and laughing; not upset and hurt.

"What's wrong with your shoulders? Why are they shacking so much?" asked Katara very curiously.

"O-oh, n-no reason," said Aang, trying to say his words without choking from crying.

"Aang? Why do you sound so choked-up? Oh no, did I hit you too hard?" asked Katara.

"Ju-just co-cold," said Aang yet again through choked words.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't know the water was cold. I just wanted to soak you that's all,' said Katara.

"N-no -p-problem K-Katara," said Aang, about to lose control all control over crying his eyes out. He just wanted to leave quickly, but couldn't act too suspicious.

"I-I'm gonna l-leave now and d-dry o-off," said Aang, going to cry.

"Well, ok Aang. But admit, we're even now. Admit it before you dry off. I won't let you go till you say it," said Katara jokingly.

"C-can I j-just d-dry o-off," said Aang losing it.

"Nope! Just say it and I'll let you go," said Katara, still joking.

"W-we're, e-even, K-Katara," said Aang, starting to cry. His shoulder started to shake, tears staring starting escape; and Aang with no control.

"Aang, are you sure your ok? I know your cold, but wouldn't your whole body be shaking, not just your shoulders?" asked Katara, starting to get concerned.

"I-I g-guess s-so," said Aang, starting to cry harder. Noq whole body now started to shake. He was just so hurt.

"I-I g-gonna l-leave n-now, K-Katara," said Aang, starting to get up, still soaked. Katara said goodbye, but got a glimpse of Aang's face.

"Oh Aang! What's wrong! Why is your face still so wet," asked Katara getting concerned.

"N-nothing," said Aang. He got up and started to walk. Katara stopped him, grabbing his wrist.

"L-let m-me g-go, K-Katara. I-I'm f-fine," said Aang, pulling away from her.

"No Aang, I'm, walking back with you. You sound really bad," said Katara, still holding his wrist. Aang couldn't believe her. She had broken his heart, but still held him. Aang couldn't talk anymore. He was crying badly. He was shacking. He pulled away from Katara, and ran. Katara followed him. Aang didn't get more than two yards when she grabbed his wrist again.

"Aang! What's wrong. Camp is the other way," said Katara.

Aang couldn't talk. He was choked up from not crying. He did the only thing, pull away and try to run. But Katara's grip was firm yet gentle.

"Aang, what's wrong?" asked Katara.

"N-noth...,"said Aang before he started crying hard. He was hurt and wanted to cry alone where he couldn't be accused as a sore-loser. Katara could hear his sobs.

"Aang? What's wrong?" asked Katara, trying to look at his face, but Aang turned his head. He also took his hands and pushed away Katara's. He ran. But this time used his bending to run faster than Katara. He found a very large tree with branches. He jumped up to a high branch, away from Katara. He leaned against the tree trunk, and cried. He was heart-broken and wanted to cry. Katara ran to camp where Sokka was. Aang had never just ran off without telling where or why he was going.

"Sokka! Come quick! It's Aang, something's wrong," said Katara, as she entered camp.

"What do you mean Katara," asked Sokka.

"We were playing a game to soak each other, and Aang got me first, but then I got him back. Then he sounded all choked up and ran away," said Katara.

"But is was just water right? Why would he run away? How did you get him wet? Don't tell me sloshed water at him and hurt him!" said Sokka.

"Well, it was actually more complex than that. I wanted to get him back, so I tricked him to get close to me and then I got him," said Katara, thinking that nothing wrong happened.

"What exactly did you say," asked Sokka.

"Oh, well, I decided to not let Aang stay dry so I asked him to sit near me. He sat far from me and I asked him again and again to sit near me. Then, I pretended to want to kiss him, so I got near his face, waited for him to look at me, then I soaked him! It was a long setup but it was great. "Said Katara, starting to laugh. Then she stopped.

"Then he sounded all choked up, started to shake, and said he was cold so he got up to leave for camp, but I grabbed his wrist. He was heading in the wrong way so I stopped him. But then he just ran." said Katara.

"Oh, and he face was really wet when he got up, I don't know what that means, but it could be important. " said Katara.

"Well, I'm no genius Katara, but here's what I think you dunce!" said Sokka angrily.

"YOU BROKE HIS HEART!" said Sokka shouting.

"What are you talking about?" asked Katara.

"Here, let's take it step by step since your so thick-skulled! One, you mess with Aang's head to get him close. Then, two, you get really close to his face! If you were him, what would you think?" said Sokka, still very mad.

Katara thought then gasped. She would feel horrible if she were Aang!

"You get it? Aang's heart-broken, but he thought...he thought you would think he was a sore loser because he was crying! He didn't want you to think he was a sore loser so he ran. His face was wet with tears Katara! He's hurt," said Sokka sadly.

Aang, as Sokka was in camp, was still sitting in his tree, crying his eyes out. He had his head on his knees, crying. Aang felt better after a while. He felt better since he had cried.

"Katara didn't know how I felt about her so she didn't know. But it was mean, messing with emotions. We were just supposed to soak each other!" thought Aang, making himself cry hard again.

Meanwhile, Sokka and Katara were looking for Aang. They guessed he would have hidden somewhere, away from Katara to cry.

"Hey Sokka, what are we gonna do? He's an air-bender! He could be up really high," said Katara.

"We'll find a way. Wait! What's that orange thing in the really big tree?" asked Sokka.

"Aang!" yelled Katara.

He heard his name and look around. He saw Katara and Sokka; and fell backwards out of the tree, forgetting he was an air-bender. He hit the ground with a thud. Katara and Sokka squeezed their eyes shut, but they heard the thud.

"That's gotta hurt," said Sokka.

They both ran toward Aang. Aang was opening his eyes. He sat up and looked around.

"Oh Aang, are you ok?" asked Katara.

"Who's Aang? Where am I? What I'm I doing on the ground, and why does my head hurt so much? Who are you?" asked Aang.

"What are you talking about Aang?" asked Sokka.

"Oh? Is that MY name? What are your names. Aang huh? Sounds nice," said Aang, looking around his surroundings. Momo came down and landed on Aang's shoulder.

"Oh my gosh! Winged-lemur! Save me!" said Aang, scared out of his mind of the fluffy creature. He ran behind Katara.

"What are you talking about Aang? This is Momo, your lemur," said Katara. Aang didn't answer.

" Oh! That's my name!" said Aang suddenly.

"Aang, why don't you remember you name?" asked Sokka.

"I don't know. Who are guys?" asked Aang, now spinning around. He created an air-ball.

" Aahh! What was that! Rabid air!" said Aang, running behind Katara again, shutting his eyes.

"Aang, you're an air-bender. Remember?" said Katara.

"What are you talking about?"said Aang, sounding angry. He put his hand down from behind his head. Fire came from Aang.

"Aahh! Spontaneous fire!" Aang this time went behind Sokka. He pointed at the fire, dousing it with water.

"Magic water! " yelled Aang. He shut his eyes, levitating rocks.

Something hit his head. They were rocks.

"Possessed rocks!" said Aang, trying to make the rocks go away. He blew them away with more air.

"What the heck! What's wrong with the elements!" shouted Aang.

"Aang! CALM DOWN!" yelled Katara at Aang.

"Who are you people!" yelled Aang right back. He sent air at Katara; by accident.

Katara was knocked backwards. Sokka grabbed Aang's wrists.

"Aang, relax!' said Sokka.

"Let me go!" shouted Aang, trying to get his hands free. His hands heated up and Sokka let go.

"Ouch! Don't burn me Aang," said Sokka.

"Here Sokka, hold out your hands," said Katara.

Katara bended water over her hands. The water started to turn a blue-gray color. She made the water go over Sokka's hands. The burns healed.

"You do that too!" said Aang, amazed.

"Yes Aang, I am a water-bender. And you are the avatar. Why are your hands still on fire? Didn't you say once you would never fire-bend again? Why are you so forgetful today?" asked Katara.

"Well for one thing, I don't know how to stop. And second I don't know who I am Miss Ask Everything I Don't Know," said Aang. He tried to shake off the flames, but only more came. Aang shook his hands harder, and even more flame came. Then he tried to wipe away the fire, only creating water over his hands.

"Not again," said Aang. He thought about making the water disappear, and then it evaporated.

"Aang, do you know who I am?" asked Katara.

"No. But do you know who I am?" asked Aang, who was making a leaf go up and down.

"Aang, your Aang. The avatar Aang." said Katara.

"What's an avatar?" asked Aang, still playing with a leaf.

"Is he nice? I hope he is," said Aang.

"You're the avatar. Master of all four elements."said Katara.

"When you say master, what do you mean," said Aang, who had created water, and was making it freeze and unfreeze.

"This is fun!' said Aang, who was throughly enjoying himself.

"An avatar can bend all the elements." said Katara.

"What elements?" said Aang, still playing with water.

"Air, water, earth and fire," said Katara.

"Aang! You have amnesia," said Sokka suddenly.

"What's amnesia?" said Aang happily. He was now making flame pictures.

"You've forgotten everything!" said Katara.

"I didn't forget everything,' said Aang angrily.

"I remember being mad at you...and falling out of a tree. And that's all. Is that my life?" asked Aang. "How old am I, and who are you?"

"Aang, your 112, and I'm Katara and this is my brother Sokka," said Katara.

"No, really, how old am I," said Aang smiling.

Katara and Sokka gave each other looks.

"12," said Sokka.

"And how old am I?" asked Aang again, obviously confused.

"12," said Sokka.

"And how old am I," asked Aang again.

"12, I just said that," said Sokka, becoming frustrated.

"And who am I," asked Aang.

"Your Aang," said Katara.

"And you are..." asked Aang.

"Sokka"

"And you are..."

"Katara"

"And I am"

"Aang"

"And how old am I," asked Aang.

"12!" yelled Sokka.

"Gee, just asking how old I was. Relax," said Aang.

"Do you remember anything?"asked Katara.

"No, just being very upset with you...and falling out of a tree." said Aang. He went back to playing with a leaf by moving the air-current.

"So...what am I supposed to do," asked Aang.

"Well, do want to know what an avatar is?" asked Katara.

"Not really. How is it that I can make the leaf move?" asked Aang, still playing with the leave.

"Well, you're the avatar. You can control air, water, earth and fire." said Katara. She started to bend water near Aang.

"Are you an avatar?" asked Aang, who took control of Katara's water.

"Oh no! I'm just water bender. I only control water. Watch."

She bender more water, and showed Aang the water-whip. But Aang yet again took control of Katara's water.

"Can I try?" asked Aang.

"Sure, just...What are you doing!" asked Katara, alarmed.

Aang was not water-bending anymore. He did a fire-sword instead.

"Cool! Was that it Katara!" asked Aang, very proud of himself.

"Umm...sure. Very good Aang. Excuse me a second." said Katara, walking over to Sokka.

"Sokka, we have a very big problem. Aang has amnesia, and he can't control his bending. Well, he can control fire," said Katara.

"Katara! Hit the deck!' yelled Sokka, pushing her down on the ground.

"Sorry! I was trying to do the water-thing!" said Aang, happily.

Aang had bended fire, instead of water. He sent the fire flying, just missing Katara and Sokka.

"Ok, well almost controlling fire," said Katara. He had also burned the trees.

"What should we do? He could really hurt some one or something," said Katara.

"Should we hit him over the head? Maybe it will get his memory back," said Sokka.

"Hit the avatar over the head...sure, it's not like we have anything else to do; except be burned by his avatar spirt!" said Katara. But she agreed. Hit Aang over the head and hope his memory was returned. Sokka went to get a stick; a large stick. Katara went over to Aang, ready to make a water-shield.

"What were you guy's talking about?" said Aang, now shooting air-balls off into the distance.

"What's this called?" asked Aang.

"That's called an air-ball Aang. But if you hope on top of it, it's called an air-scooter. You made it up," said Katara. She saw Sokka coming behind Aang with the stick.

"Cool!" Aang had made an air-ball, but hoped on top of it as soon as Sokka tried to hit him.

"How do you stop?"

"I don't know...try falling off?" said Katara unsurely.

Aang fell off. Sokka ran over to Aang.

"Sorry Aang," said Sokka

And hit him over the head, knocking him out. Hours later, Aang started to move. He opened his eyes.

"Oh, my head. What happened," said Aang, rubbing his head.

"Aang? Do you know who you are? Do you know who we are?" asked Katara.

"I'm Aang, this is Sokka, your Katara, and this is me leaving," said Aang getting up. He was upset, hurt, but now physically hurt.

"Aang wait!" said Katara

"No," said Aang, walking away.

"Sokka, grab him!" said Katara.

Sokka grabbed him around his wrists agin. He was hesitant, but would not let his friends leave.

"Sokka, you'd better let me go! Or else!" said Aang threatening.

"You won't burn me will you," asked Sokka.

"I never have or ever will fire-bend. Ever!" said Aang. He still remembered how he had burned Katara. He would never hurt anyone with fire-bending.

"Good, cause I'm still hurting a little from last time," said Sokka jokingly.

"What are you talking about?" asked Aang.

"You burned me Aang," said Sokka. Katara was interested how Aang would react to this.

"No, I've burned one person. And I haven't fire-bended since." said Aang, looking at the ground. He remembered what happened, and would make sure it never happened again.

"Oh really Aang. Look," said Sokka.

He let go of Aang, and showed him his hands. They were burnt looking, but not painful.

"I didn't do that,"said Aang quickly.

"Really? Then how? You're the only fire-bender around, if not on this island." said Sokka. Katara now walked over to Aang, putting a hand on his shoulder. He quickly moved, away from Katara. He hadn't forgot about what Katara had done to him. He started to cry again. He was hurt, really, really hurt. He then went back up to the same branch he had fallen from. He cried again. He knew Sokka or Katara could get up there; not by themselves.

"Aang! Please come down! You're gonna fall again," said Katara, getting concerned.

"I never fell off the tree! I'm an air-bender, I would have stopped myself from hitting the ground at least," said Aang, still crying. He was holding his head.

"Than why does your head hurt, Sokka's hands are burned and why did you wake up on the ground." asked Katara.

"I don't know why," mumbled Aang. He didn't want to talk to Katara. He was just so hurt.

"Aang, please come down," said Katara.

"No!" yelled Aang.

"Fine then! You fell out of the tree, got amnesia, burned Sokka by accident, and then woke up after Sokka knocked you out. Oh, and you bended all the elements and had fun."said Katara.

"I don't fire-bend Katara. Besides, I just started to earth-bend." said Aang.

"Aang, you fell out of that tree and got amnesia. Then you burned Sokka by accident. Then you had fun with the elements. You played with a leaf with air, played with rocks, froze and unfroze water, and did a fire sword; twice." said Katara.

"I don't fire-bend Katara." said Aang, getting angry that he didn't remember anything.

"Yes, you did. Just look at the trees, and Sokka's hands. You burned both, by accident."said Katara.

Aang looked at the trees. They were burned black. He just couldn't believe he would fire-bend. He hated fire, so destructive and painful.

"I don't fire-bend," said Aang again.

"Yes, you did. And you were good at it too. But you can deny it all you want, but you fire-bended," said Katara.

"Well, at least I don't take advantage of friends," said Aang harshly, still in the tree.

"Look Aang, I'm sorry. I didn't know you would be so hurt. I'm sorry," said Katara very sincerely.

Aang didn't even bother to answer. He just went back to crying. Katara and Sokka couldn't do anything to get him down.

"We need to get Appa, Katara," said Sokka.

The both agreed and went to Appa. The told Appa what he needed to do; get Aang down from the tree. Appa, Katara, and Sokka went to find the big tree Aang was in. Appa was able to go under the branches. They found the tree Aang was in. Appa got next to the tree, and Katara climbed up. Aang looked up at her, then went to the edge of the branch.

"Go away," said Aang, yet again choked up.

"Aang, I'm not leaving till we talk, and till you forgive me," said Katara.

"No,"said Aang.

"No what Aang?" asked Katara.

"No, I won't," said Aang, still choked.

"What won't you do Aang? You can tell me," said Katara sweetly.

"Don't even start that agin Katara! Just don't!" Aang was getting louder, and was still choked.

"Fine then. Aang come here."said Katara.

"No," said Aang, moving farther away, to the end of the branch.

Katara moved next to Aang. Aang thought there was more branch, but there wasn't. Aang fell out of the tree...again. But, this time he tried to bend, but he didn't know what to do. He put himself inside an air-ball, cushioning the impact. Katara was afraid that the same thing was going to happen, Aang would have amnesia, get back to normal, and then fight her again, eventually activating his Avatar spirit.

"That had to REALLY hurt a lot" said Sokka.

Appa flew down next to Aang, after Katara had gotten on, to see if Aang was injured, or worse, had amnesia. Aang was now sitting up, looking around, trying to regain his bearings.

"Oh Aang! Are you ok," asked Katara.

"What?"said Aang, as he looked up at the big tree.

"Are you ok? You fell out of the tree...again," said Katara.

"I'm fine...very confused," said Aang.

"Aang, you fell out of a tree, and made an air-ball...and that must have really hurt, huh?" asked Katara.

"Yeah, it did hurt, a lot kinda,"said Aang. He started to get up and walk away, but Katara stopped him.

"I'm gonna say it one last time, leave me alone," said Aang, yet again crying slightly, but because he had hurt himself from the fall. His head really hurt from the fall...and being knocked unconscious.

"Let me go," said Aang.

"No Aang, we need to talk and I need you to forgive me." said Katara.

"Well, fine then, I forgive you,"said Aang, holding his head.

"Thanks Aang. And by the way,"said Katara walking over to him.

Aang turned around, and saw Katara walking towards him. He started to walk faster, but then Katara grabbed his shoulders, spun him around, and kissed him on the lips. Aang was stunned.

"That's for being a great sport, and for forgiving me," said Katara, blushing slightly. Aang was yet again blushing like there was no tomorrow. Aang had forgiven her, and had been sightly wrong. Katara had liked him. They then both went back to the shore and planned to soak each other. They had fun.


End file.
